Human Target: The Russian Revenge Plot
by nova87
Summary: This story takes place during season 1 of Human Target as Chance and his partners try to prevent a revenge plot against FBI Agent Emma Barnes for the Russian Embassy incident.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday morning started like a normal work day for Winston he arrived at the office at quarter to nine. He was feeling good today their last client had actually paid them this time unlike so of the charity work that his partner Chance likes doing. He keeps telling Chance that it takes revenue to run a business, but Chance still trying to find redemption for his past life sins. Guerrero walks in almost on Winston heels.

"Dudes I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean you think. Either we have a problem or we don't." Winston says, "We are not in the business of thinking we have a problem."

Guerrero just looks at Winston and says "Ok dude we have a problem. Is that better?"

"Guerrero what do you have?" Chance asked as he jumps up from his seat.

"You remember that Russian Embassy business awhile back with agent whats her name that help us."

"You mean Emma?" Chance replies.

"I think he means Special FBI Agent Emma Barnes." Winston says.

"Yep dude her. Word is out on the street that the Russians are looking for payback for what happen to that head of security guy."

"Raven shot Volkov and he shot Raven back. There is no payback, they killed each other." Winston said.

"Dude that's not the official word, that FBI Agent's reports have holes in it because she had no witnesses, so the word is Volkov brother is looking to get her for his brother's death."

"Guys we have to find Emma and protect her until we can find Volkov's brother." Chance says.

"You forget one thing, Emma is already looking for you trying to tie you into the whole Embassy affair." Said Winston.

"Ok, well we will just have to be careful and convince her that she needs me."

"Needs you? You mean that she needs us to protect her?"

"That's what I said." Replies Chance with a smirk on his face.

Downtown is busier than normal today with the arrival of the Prince of Balto, a now independent country that once was under the rule of the Soviet Union. Since the prince's plane had landed security has been tighter around him than the President. There had been multiple threats against his life now that his small country is free. Threats from outside and inside his own government has materialized as the young prince is coming to terms that there is a large price for freedom and people do not accept change very well. In the back seat of an armored car sitting with him is the Deputy Director of the West Coast Division of the CIA and on loan from the FBI Special Agent Emma Barnes.

"I appreciate your kindness and attention but I do not think this all this security is needed." Said Prince Danube.

"Prince Danube I assure you it is very necessary with the amounts of threats we have received during your visit here." Replied Deputy Director Morgan.

"I know you mean well but I am sure my personal bodyguards are capable of handling anything that comes up."

"Sir under normal circumstances that might be true, but we are not sure where this threat is originated from."

"Excuse me Prince my name is Special Agent Emma Barnes and I have some experience dealing with Russia spies and I will not leave your side until this crisis is over."

Before the prince can response an explosion rocks the car and sends it into a parked truck. Agent Barnes asked the prince and the deputy director if they were all right. Then she checked the driver he was dead, one of the prince bodyguards stagger out of the car, and he is cut down by a bullet in front of Agent Barnes as she yells back at the prince to stay down. There are two mask men advancing on the down car, keeping Barnes pen down in a crossfire. She tries to sneak a peek at the attackers but is almost shot for her efforts. The two men are almost on top of her position and she wonders where is her backup. Then she hears two gunshots from a different caliber firearm than her attackers were using. She slowly stands up and sees both gunmen on the ground. She turns and sees a single individual walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Of all the places to see you again this would be the last place I expected Christopher Chance to show up again."


	2. Human Target: Pawns

Agents hurried and rush Prince Danube away from the scene of mayhem, and confusion. Deputy Director Morgan was still on the phone giving his field report. Local police were playing crowd control keeping the public at a safe distance as the CIA did their work and try to identify the two gunmen. Inside of the Mom Berry's Coffee and Tea Shop, Special Agent Emma Barnes was debriefing her superiors on the situation. The two men at the front counter drinking tea and watching Emma on the phone were Winston and Chance.

"What do you think she is telling them?" Winston asks.

"You know your typical how the day was saved speech." Chance replies.

"Do you think that she mentioned you in that speech? "

"I doubt that she says anything about me, they would reassign her if she mentions her ghost partner from the embassy showed up."

Agent Barnes hangs up the cellphone stops and talks to a couple of her agents before walking over to them.

"Mr. Chance so nice of you to show back up when you did."

"You know me like a bad penny I keep coming back."

"Do you mind telling mind how you happen to show up just at the right moment?"

"Emma is there someplace we can talk?"

"Mr. Chance I don't know what game you are playing at this time around. The first time I met you mistook me as a prostitute at first before realizing I was a special agent. Now if you think I am some damsel in distress that needs your help you are wrong. Now I have a job to do and you two can see yourselves out."

Winston and Chance both leave and get back into their car.

"Chance why didn't you tell her why we were here?"

"Winston you saw the look of stress on her face, if we would have told her about the revenge plot against her. I don't think she could handle that right now. Her mind is wrapped up on providing security detail for the prince."

"So what are we going to do?"

"This way at least we know that she will not be alone for the next couple of days while the prince is here. Indirectly while providing protection for the prince she will also be protecting herself too with all the agents around."

"Yes I see and it leaves us free to find Volkov's brother." Winston smiles and starts the car to drive off.

Meanwhile back in Yates Village in Russian there is an old fort at the edge of the village. During one of the many civil wars in the last century, this fort was used to help fight off the communist forces. Today this fort has a different purpose as the old wooden door has been replaced by a modern solid steel sliding door. Inside of the fort there was a maze of activity going on with jeeps and personnel moving within the complex. Inside the main building where a high ranking meeting was going on. Around the table there were five men, two on each side of the table and a single man at the front. The four men sitting on the side are yelling at each about the failed assassination attempt. Each one promising that their group should have the next chance at eliminating the target. Finally, the man sitting at the front of the table holds his right hand up, and all voices cease at the table. This large man stands and looks directly at the other men who look down at the table to avoid his gaze.

"You all sit here fighting amongst yourselves while the American cow that murder my brother in cold blood is still out there. Did any of you forget out code? Blood for blood is the way of our life. Now Miguel we have welcome you in our family. You came to us broke, an outcast from your own country, but here you are equal with us. I look to you to make this right for my brother and our family. Can you do this?"

"Yes!" The young man says as he stands up from his chair. "The American woman will die by my hands, this I promise my family."


End file.
